Te buscaré hasta vivirte de nuevo
by Mr.Seven
Summary: Los momentos que Severus y Lily compartieron fueron guardados en "La historia del príncipe" pero, ¿qué hay de aquellos que el Slytherin no quiso o pudo compartir con el joven elegido? Los recuerdos se agolpan en su pecho deseosos de volver a vivir.
1. Chapter 1  Suerte no tan líquida

**Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  
><strong>

**Suerte no tan líquida**

Era una tarde calurosa y radiante. El sol tostaba la piel de los paseantes y animaba a los niños a jugar en el parque. Se filtraba por las cortinas y por las rendijas del sótano de una tosca casa entre tantas. Pero los rayos, ya débiles al llegar al húmedo y oscuro bajo, no llamaban la atención al concentrado joven del lugar.

Un vez más removía con delicadeza el contenido del caldero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y comprobaba –casi como una caricia- si la temperatura era la óptima para aquel determinado proceso.  
>Se sonreía al ver pasar el líquido de azul turquesa a verde claro, señal de que ya quedaban menos pasos –y correctos- para la finalización del deseado brebaje.<p>

Leyó con cuidado las siguientes instrucciones mientras dejaba reposar la poción y, comprobando la naturaleza de los ingredientes en algunos libris apilados a su derecha, comenzó algunas indagaciones para intentar rectificar las indicaciones oficiales en busca de mejor resultado.

Se reía él de los estúpidos que en verano se quejaban al no poder utilizar la magia por culpa del "Decreto de restricción de magia en menores de edad" pues, aunque no pudiese practicar algunas maldiciones interesantes –no pensaba en las estupideces que se les ocurrían a otros chicos sobre hacer crecer bigote a las mujeres _muggle_o aparecer mondas de plátano delante de alguien- sí podía disfrutar de la diversión y entretenimiento de practicar, preparar y mejorar cuantas pociones quisiera ya que no requería de varita ni magia para ello. Sin embargo, debía tener cuidado y actuar con sigilo y pericia, pues si Tobías se enteraba de que hacía algo relacionado con Hogwarts en el sótano, que todo su trabajo acabase en el retrete iba a ser lo mejor que pudiera pasar.

Pero no le preocupaba demasiado, sabía que hacía poco que su padre se había quedado dormido en el salón, cansado de gritarle al televisor como debían hacer su trabajo los periodistas de las noticias.

Se dejó caer en el taburete con un suspiro de satisfacción y se quedó como embobado, mirando el líquido que llevaba ya un par de días preparando y, de pronto, el olor le evocó a una de sus clases con el profesor Sluhorn en las que se sentía reconocido y motivado y donde los molestos insultos o estupideces de los alumnos –en su mayoría griffindors- no llegaban a sus oído perturbando su ánimo.

No sabía qué hacer ahora, debía esperar al menos día y medio a que la poción reposase para continuar trabajando en ella, así que simplemente se mantuvo sentado en el fresco, escuchando el murmullo de las últimas burbujas mientras el fuego se apagaba.

De pronto, un ruido seco en la ventana lo alertó, obligándole a girar el cuello bruscamente en la dirección de la que procedía. Los profundos ojos negros se iluminaron al descubrir a una hermosa lechuza parda con una carta con caligrafía cuidada atada a la pata. Se apresuró a abrirle para evitar que el ruido alertase a su padre y por la emoción de leer el contenido del correo.

Cuando el animal entró, se posó con calma sobre la mesa donde estaba la poción y Severus la acarició con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ofrecerle algo de beber. Por fin abrió la carta y leyó:

_Querido Sev: _

_¿O debería decir "Príncipe"? (no creas que he olvidado lo de ese libro)_

El chico se rió, algo avergonzado, al imaginarse a su amiga recordando el día en que había descubierto las anotaciones en su libro de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas".

_No nos vemos desde que acabó el curso y, como tengo que ir a Londres a comprar algunas cosas, he pensado que podríamos vernos por allí. Te envío la carta desde la estación de tren así que, si aceptas, me quedaré esperándote en la estación del centro. _

_Nos vemos pronto –ya sea hoy o al empezar el curso- _

_Lily_

Con ánimos renovados, y algo importante que hacer, el hijo de los Snape cogió el primer trozo de pergamino que vio y redactó una rápida y concisa respuesta que encomendó, apremiante, a la lechuza.

_"Voy para allá."_

Una vez el animal salió volando, Severus empezó a recoger todos sus artilugios a prisa para esconderlos tras la tabla de la pared del sótano donde guardaba sus cosas de Hogwarts. Como siempre, y de forma preventiva, llenó dos botecitos de la poción que estaba haciendo antes de esconder el caldero –siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Tobías lo encontrase-. Un botecito lo llevaba siempre con él y el otro lo guardaba en su cuarto, aunque esta vez no tenía tiempo para subir sigilosamente y luego marcharse.

Una vez todo listo miró a los lados nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y finalmente subió corriendo las escaleras del bajo.

Escuchó el televisor dando noticias de un nuevo atraco en alguna joyería cercana y se deslizó con cuidado para evitar despertar a su padre. Con la astucia que le caracterizaba, consiguió llegar a la puerta pero, al abrirla, una voz ronca y malhumorada gritó desde el salón.

-¿Severus? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Maldito niño, siempre molestando con sus correteos.  
>Snape se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en que sería mejor decir la concisa verdad para irse cuanto antes.<p>

-Me voy un momento.

-¿Qué te vas? ¿Y a dónde demonios vas a ir tú, si no sabes ni cruzar la calle sin tu madre?

El corazón le latía con fuerza ya que la cosa empezaba a complicarse. La rabia que le dio que su padre siempre lo considerase un inútil hizo que le costase guardarse un reproche.

-Tengo que… Tengo que hacer un recado.

-¿Recado? ¿Es que ya estás gastando dinero? ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a seguir manteniendo está mugrienta casa si te pasas el día derrochando? Tú y tu madre no hacéis más que eso, ¡arruinarme! Y sin hacer nada más que esas estupideces de magia… ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El chico frunció el ceño y apretó el pomo de la puerta. La última frase del hombre lo había puesto alerta. Si no se iba ahora, no se iría.

-¡Tengo que irme! -Cerró de un portazo y salió corriendo, dejando los gritos y pataleos del _muggle_atrás.

Una vez se supo a salvo, dejó de correr y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tsk. Estúpido Snape… Juro, ¡juro! Que renunciaré de por vida a su apestoso apellido… -Refunfuñaba el chico para sí mientras llegaba a la estación.

Al llegar, ya más tranquilo al recordar que vería a Lily, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba dinero _muggle_encima y sus planes volvieron a desmoronarse. Pero entonces recordó el autobús noctámbulo -aquel que acudía en busca del mago perdido- y, tras su llegada, se plantó enseguida en la estación del centro de Londres.

Aquello estaba atestado de gente y se puso algo nervioso por encontrarse allí solo, rodeado de montones de _muggles_desconocidos que lo miraban con disgusto –los que llegaban a mirarlo-. Pensó que lo mejor sería sentarse en un banco desde el que pudiese ver las vías y esperar.

Sentado desgarbado, con el pelo mal cuidado y ropa oscura Severus daba una imagen bastante deprimente y su cara no la mejoraba demasiado. Había cambiado muchas veces de postura hasta quedarse con la mejilla izquierda apoyada sobre el puño del mismo lado, pero su cara no había cambiado su expresión molesta y angustiada.

Fueron 40 minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos, contados por el joven mirando el reloj de la estación y entonces su cara se iluminó de sobre manera con una sonrisa de alivio. Lily, radiante y agobiada por la gente, salió del vagón y buscó con la mirada hasta dar con el chico.

-¡Sev!- Corrió hacia él –ya levantado- y lo abrazó.- Tuve que bajar para poder recibir a la lechuza y luego el tren se retrasó. Cuando vi tu respuesta me puse de los nervios.- Rió contando su historia, quizás algo avergonzada.- ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

Severus, agradecido y emocionado por el abrazo y la ilusión de la chica, se limitó a sonreír. Luego se tomó unos segundos para pensar sobre su última pregunta.

-No, no mucho-.

Una vez juntos, salieron de la estación hacia la calle contándose lo que habían estado haciendo en todo aquel tiempo.

-Y casi destrozo todo mi trabajo para el profesor Sluhorn por culpa del orégano que mi madre dejó junto mis ingredientes. Pero conseguí arreglarlo-. Explicó Lily, sacando pecho y con mirada resuelta al anunciar su victoria sobre el error.

-Bueno, menos mal. Yo hace meses que acabé con eso…- Severus se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado. Le daba vergüenza que aquello sonase como si se jactase.

-Tú eres un maldito responsable, Sev- Rechistó Lily con falsa molestia, echándole la lengua y dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Ahora estaba…Mira-. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un botecito con una sustancia color verde claro con buena apariencia. – Está en el cuarto paso.- Comentó con timidez.

La chica cogió el botecito de cristal y lo observó con ceño unos momentos sin saber qué era. Pocos segundos después abrió los ojos y miró al chico asombrada.

-Sev… ¿No será…?- El chico asintió con tímida sonrisa y cierto tono rosado en sus pálidas mejillas.- ¡Tiene un aspecto maravilloso! ¿Cómo la has…? Madre mía, eres un verdadero genio de pociones-. Lily devolvió el botecito para que Severus lo guardase de nuevo y continuaron hablando hasta el centro comercial.

Una vez dentro, les alegró ver que, debido al buen tiempo, estaba casi vacío.

-¿Qué necesitas comprar?

-Nada interesante, un bañador, un par de cosas de la papelería y un encargo del supermercado para mi madre. Pero supongo que nos tomaremos algo, ¿no?- El chico asintió y la siguió cuando ella aceleró el paso, animada. La vitalidad que tenía Lily compensaba la pesadumbre de Severus.

Estuvieron buena parte de la tarde haciendo las compras adecuadas con algún que otro momento gracioso.

-¿Pero esto no llevaba más tela por el centro? El que mi vecina cuelga es la ventana es más…

-¡Eso es un bikini, Sev!

-¿En serio que esto se lo pone la gente?

-Pues claro, bobo.

-¿También los hombres? –Comentó, jocoso.

-¡Deja de criticar mi ropa _muggle_!

Se acercaron al callejón Diagon para ver si había alguna novedad para el curso que venía y acabaron tomando un helado en su famosa cafetería.

-Sabía que estaría bien vernos hoy- Comentó Lily tomando una cucharada de su helado. Severus no dijo nada y se limitó a revolver el suyo.

-¡Eh, Canuto, mira quien tenemos aquí! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Evans? ¿Sacando el perro a paseo?

James Potter y su mejor amigo Sirius Black habían aparecido vestidos con sus cuidadas túnicas en frente de ambos. Al comentario del primero, los dos se rieron bajo la ceñuda mirada de Snape.

-¿Seguro que es Lily quien saca al "perro"?- Se defendió Severus con tono desdeñoso mirando a Sirius que, por un momento, no pudo evitar un gesto de indignación.

-Cuidadito Snibelus, algún día podrías tener un accidente con tus potingues…- Continuó James, amenazador.

-No tengo tus patosas manos, Potter…- Gruñó el cetrino. Pero antes de que continuasen, Lily, que llevaba tiempo mirando a todos de mala gana se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Parad los tres! ¡Sois como dragones heridos! ¡Cada vez que os veis no dejáis de discutir!

-Será por la simpatía radiante de Snibelus…

-Cállate, James. Precisamente eres al que más le gusta este pitorreo absurdo.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, Snape se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la barra para pagar los helados.

-¿Escondiéndote tras las faldas de Lily, grasiento?

-Eso es lo que le gustaría, Cornamenta-. Ambos amigos rieron y chocaron las palmas ignorando los gritos de enfado de la chica.

-¡Ya está bien, pesado!

Severus salió con el ceño fruncido y gran rabia de la sombra de la heladería y se puso junto a Lily quien miró hacia él, agitada, y lo agarró del brazo.

-Sé que eres más maduro que ellos, Sev. Vámonos- El Slytherin miró a la chica y luego a los otros dos antes de darse la vuelta para irse del lugar. Pero los Grffindors eran demasiado testarudos y corrieron para cortarles el paso.

-Venga, Evans, no irás a irte con él. Estábamos a punto de ir a Zonko, ¿por qué no te vienes y olvidas al perdedor?

-Olvídame tú, James, ¿quieres?

Pero seguían sin dejarlos continuar su camino y, harto de la situación y de la impotencia que crecía en Lily, echó mano a su chaqueta y sacó un botecito, está vez lleno de líquido rojo.

-A mí tampoco me has visto en todo el verano…- Continuaban.- ¿Y vas y avisas a ese rarito? Me estás defraudando, Evans…- El chico continuaba con sonrisa de suficiencia y desparpajo amparado por los comentarios y risas de su amigo.

-¿Y crees que te avisaré la próxima si te comportas así?- Renpondió ella, irritada por la alegría del chico.

-Venga, grasiento, lárgate para que Lily se quede tranquila o será peor…- Comentó con elegancia y tranquilidad Sirius. Severus, ya decidido y cansado, pronunció en voz baja:

-¿Y qué vais a hacer sin vuestras absurdas varitas?-

-¿Qué?- Pero a James no le dio a tiempo a seguir preguntando, pues Severus había alzado el puño para tirar a los pies de los dos muchachos el bote que estaba sujetado.

Rápida como pólvora, la sustancia se gasificó y rodeó a ambos. Severus tiró del brazo de la absorta Lily para escapar de allí.

-¡¿Qué demonios…? ¡Te vas a enterar, grasiento! ¡Reza lo que sepas al empezar el curso!- Dejando atrás las toses y bramidos malsonantes corrieron lejos del lugar.

-¿Qué era eso, Sev? ¡No sería peligroso!- Lily, preocupada y algo molesta, intentaba frenar un poco a su amigo.

-No, es solo una poción que hace que te salgan pústulas con picor por el cuerpo y pelo continuo en las orejas-. Contestó sin emoción en su voz.

Lily se rió por lo bajo e intentó contenerse y mantener su cara de desagrado, al fin y al cabo Sirius y James también eran sus amigos.

-Bueno, te lo perdonaré porque no nos dejaban en paz- Y así, tras la revuelta, salieron del callejón Diagon de nuevo hacia Londres.

Después de un refrigerio en una cafetería _muggle _ambos chicos se dirigieron nuevamente a la estación. Lily, tras comprar su billete, se quedó frente a Sev mientras llegaba el tren.

-Me alegro de haberte visto, Sev. Me lo he pasado muy bien, aunque siento lo de James, ya sabes que…

-No importa, no es culpa tuya, es un arrogante y estúp-

-Sev…- Le cortó la chica, alentándolo.

-Sí, bueno. Me lo he pasado en grande, Lily…Gracias por invitarme.

-Te vas a casa ya, ¿no?

-Sí

-Y... ¿tu padre…?

-Mi madre estará en casa cuando llegue…

A pesar de que Severus no cambiaba su expresión, Lily miró al suelo con amargura para luego volver a clavar en él sus ojos verdes y darle un abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho, Sev-. Comentó aún sin soltarlo.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts…

La chica se separó de él y asintió. Luego subió al tren y se colocó frente a la ventanilla que daba a la estación para continuar mirándolo.

El tren arrancó y ella levantó la mano pegándola al cristal. Severus, sin moverse del sitio, levantó la suya correspondiendo al saludo y siguió el tren con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Cuando el chico se fue a dar la vuelta la imagen se difuminó y el hombre de piel pálida y ojos negros volvió a su oscuro y húmedo despacho tomando aire. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta y un chiquillo de gafas no muy alto -casi idéntico a aquel con el que acababa de discutir- asomó la cabeza. Su mente llegó a dudar de si continuaba en aquel recuerdo hasta que observó la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Ya he llegado, señor-. Comentó el chico sin sabe demasiado qué decir y con cara de desagrado.

El hombre, que hasta ese momento tenía un gesto nostálgico, colocó el pensadero en una de sus estanterías y lo miró con desdén y alzando una ceja.

- Nuevamente me sorprende tu capacidad de deducción, Potter. Siempre aportando... novedosa información-. Comentó con enorme sarcasmo el profesor, arrastrando las palabras como era habitual en él.- Siéntate ahí y comienza a copiar-.

Con un gesto de su varita hizo aparecer un enorme taco de hojas en el escritorio que había señalado.

-Veremos si al menos tus mediocres actitudes te permiten escribir sin errores-.

-Sí, señor-.

Y, sin prestar atención a la mala cara del chico, se sentó en su escritorio para repasar los trabajos de sus alumnos, no sin antes mirar al muchacho –ahora absorto en la ingente cantidad de papeles que debía copiar- y sonreír con autosuficiencia recordando los momentos que acababa de guardar en el pensadero.


	2. Chapter 2  Reflejos del pasado

**Reflejos del pasado**

Era un día caluroso de verano y dos chiquillos de corta edad estaban tumbados bajo la sombra de un enorme llorón situado a pocos metros de un lago.

-Entonces las maldiciones imperdonables son tres, ¿no?- Preguntaba la chiquilla pelirroja tumbada al lado de niño.

-Sí. Y hacen cosas horribles.

-¿Qué cosas hacen?- Continuaba preguntando la niña con curiosidad y entusiasmo.

-No sé si contártelo. Igual te da miedo-. Respondió el chico con un tono serio en el que no se discernía si le tomaba el pelo o no.

-Venga, Sev, ¡cuéntamelo! Ya me has hablado de pociones que te encogen los pulmones, hechizos que te dejan sin conocimiento y criaturas peligrosas… ¿Cómo puedes creer que después de eso me darán miedo las maldiciones?- Lily se giró hacia él, apoyándose en una de sus codos y tiró de la chaqueta del chico, mirándole a los ojos.- Por favor.

El pequeño Snape, hechizado por la tierna mirada de la niña, se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero luego no me recrimines… Las tres maldiciones imperdonables son: _"Imperio", _que te vuelve sumiso a aquel que la conjura…

El niño se detuvo para contemplar la cara de la pelirroja, pero esta parecía encantada con aquellos datos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más?- Preguntaba. El chico suspiró y miró la hierba para después continuar.

-La segunda es la "_Cruciatus_". Esa te hace sentir un dolor horrible. Que te retuerzas sin escapatoria posible. Te hace preferir la muerte antes de continuar sufriéndola…- Su voz se oscureció y su tono se vio disminuido al final de sus palabras.

Severus volvió a mirar a su compañera que ahora había perdido su cara de entusiasmo y miraba al río con algo de malestar.

-Te dije que no te iban a gustar-. Comentó el chico. Pero ella enseguida volvió de su ensimismamiento y reprochó.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! Solo me he distraído un poco… Dime, ¿cuál es la última?

El niño, que ahora estaba sentado arrancando hierbajos bajo sus piernas, volvió a centrarse en los ojos de ella con algo de amargura.

-La última… La última es la maldición mortal. No hay solución posible…-

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, con las miradas perdidas en otra parte. En cuanto Severus quiso volver a mirar a Lily, esta se había sentado, agarrándose las rodillas.

-¿Cómo… cómo se llama… esa?- Preguntó la niña, para la sorpresa del muchacho. Este, sin intención de responderle, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su brazo derecho, quedando ambos sentados mirando hacia el extenso río.

-No pienses en ella. Tú eres especial, Lily. Nunca deberías escuchar su nombre…

Los dos quedaron abrazados en silencio durante largo tiempo, sin querer pensar en que la magia, a pesar de lo maravillosa que era, podía convertirse en una horrible pesadilla.

No pasaron más de dos días hasta que los dos amigos volvieron a verse en el mismo lugar. Siempre comenzaban igual, trataban temas diversos sobre sus cosas. Lily solía contar a Severus todo lo que pasaba en su casa y como su hermana Petunia se molestaba cada vez que la veía hacer algo de magia.

-Si vieras como se pone… Siempre que quiero divertirme un poco con eso me tengo que ir al cuarto de la plancha o algo así para que no me grite…

-Está celosa porque ella es normal como todos los demás.

-Eso es algo cruel, Sev-. Comentó Lily con cierto amago de protesta, pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su boca.

-Aquí podemos jugar todo lo que queramos-. Dijo Severus, alegre, mientras hacía volar una piedra para que saltase por la superficie del lago. Lily miró la piedra, divertida y luego lo miró a él con ternura. Snape le devolvió una mirada extrañada, con esos dos pozos profundos que eran sus grandes ojos negros.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? –Preguntó el chiquillo, girando la cabeza, casi perruno. La niña negó con unos cuantos giros de su pequeño cuello, mirando de nuevo el lago. Acto seguido se fijó en un pequeño guijarro y lo hizo revolotear en torno al del chico.

-Siempre haces cosas que me gustan -. Respondió la pequeña Lily con simpleza y tranquilidad. Algo que dejó al pequeño Severus con cierto tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Las conversaciones y juegos surgían sin mayor problema gracias a la gran compenetración de ambos. Cada vez que se veían se lo pasaban en grande, pero como el hijo de los Snape conocía tantas cosas sobre el mundo mágico que Lily desconocía, ella siempre acababa preguntando muchísimo y mirándolo con fascinación cuando se explicaba.

Aunque el chico siempre se sentía encantado al contarle todas aquellas cosas que lo envolvían y al comprobar la atención y fascinación que la niña depositaba en é, solía acabar arrepentido por responder a demasiadas preguntas de Lily sobre las artes oscuras. A veces no quería contarle cosas que sabía que la pondrían triste, a pesar de lo testaruda que se ponía.

— _Severus…_

_Los labios del chico esbozaron una sonrisa cuando ella pronunció su nombre._

— _¿Qué quieres?  
>— Háblame otra vez de los dementores.<br>— ¿Para qué quieres que te hable de ellos?  
>— Si utilizo la magia fuera del colegio…<br>— ¡No van a entregarte a los dementores por eso! Los utilizan contra la gente que comete delitos graves, y vigilan la prisión de los magos, Azkaban. A ti no van a llevarte ahí, eres demasiado…_

_Volvió a ruborizarse y rompió varias hojas más._

_Entonces se oyó un susurro y ambos niños clavaron su mirada en unos arbustos cercanos: Petunia, escondida detrás de un árbol, había resbalado._

_-¡Tuney! –exclamó Lily con sorpresa y agrado, pero Snape se puso en ie de un brinco._

_-¿Quién no espía? –exclamó-. ¿Qué quieres?_

_Petunia estaba turbada y asustada por haber sido descubierta._

_-Qué es eso que llevas, ¿eh? –preguntó Petunia señalando el pecho de Snap-. ¿La blusa de tu madre?_

_Entonces se oyó un ruido de algo que se partía: una rama se estaba desprendiendo encima de la cabeza de Petunia. Lily dio un chillido. La rama cayó y golpeó el hombro de Petunia, que se tambaleó hacia atrás y rompió a llorar._

_-¡Tuney!_

_Pero Petunia se marchó corriendo. Lily se encaró con Snape:_

_-¿Has sido tú?_

_-No. –El chico se mostró desafiante y temeroso a la vez._

_-¡Sí, has sido tú! –Lily se fue alejando de él-. ¡Has sido tú! ¡Le has hecho daño!_

_-¡No! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!_

_Pero las palabras de Snape no convencieron a Lily: tras lanzarle una última mirada de odio, quiso salir corriendo…_

Pero el chico alargó la mano y sujetó la de ella.

-¡Lily, espera! –La niña se revolvió en la mano del pequeño de pelo largo.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Has hecho daño a mi hermana!-.

Pero el pequeño Snape no soltó a la pelirroja. En lugar de eso, la agarró con ambas manos para atraerla hacia sí con la poca fuerza que entonces tenía hasta conseguir abrazarla a la fuerza.

-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-

Repetía el niño a voz en grito mientras ella se revolvía –cada vez con menos fuerza- en sus brazos. A pesar de que el aire le faltaba cada cuatro frases y que las lágrimas habían aflorado por sus oscuros orbes, dando cierto brillo a su pálida cabecita, no dejaba de repetir la disculpa una y otra vez, agarrando cada vez más a la chica.

La rabia que sentía la pequeña (ahora algo apaciguada por la acción del chiquillo) que se reflejaba en el fulgor rojizo de sus mejillas y la humedad de sus verdes ojos, fue disminuyendo al tiempo que su presión sobre la chaqueta del pequeño Snape y también con la disminución del tono de este que ahora repetía sus disculpas a modo de susurros.

Lily miró un segundo el lugar donde hacía unos segundos había estado llorando su hermana mayor y, apretando los ojos unos segundos, volvió a mirar a Severus.

-Le has tirado ese tronco…-

-Lo siento -. Repetía él, casi rítmico, acompasando la exculpación con su intento por sorber el agüilla generada por sus lágrimas.

-¡Podías haberla matado! –El pecho del chico se encogió cuando ella apretó su camisa entre sus pequeños puños. La acusación se le clavó como un puñal y abrió mucho los ojos. Luego se separó un poco de la niña para perderse en el verdor de su mirada.

-No me digas eso… No digas esas cosas. Yo no… ¡No quiero hacer daño a nadie! Y menos a… Perdón… ¡Perdóname! Somos pequeños, la magia… No pude controlar ese…

Las palabras le estrangulaban la garganta al tiempo que el carbón profundo de su mirada se inundaba y opacaba impidiendo que distinguiera a la pelirroja con claridad. Sus labios se curvaron y bajó la cabeza aun agarrando los ojos de la pequeña.

La niña, que una vez pronunciada su sentencia se había arrepentido de su dureza, acarició la cabellera alborotada del niño mordiéndose el labio inferior para no seguir llorando también.

-Perdona, Sev… Sé que tú eres bueno. Pero Tuney… Ella es mi hermana y no quiero que le pase nada… ¡No quiero que me odie, Severus!

Escuchar su nombre de aquella forma tan brutal heló la apaciguada sangre del pequeño, que se mantuvo en su posición dejando que las pequeñas gotitas que resbalaban desde su cara, mojasen las hojas secas bajo sus pies.

-Lo siento mucho…-

La imagen del pequeño agachado mientras la niña se agarraba a su cabeza en un intento de abrazo de consuelo se difuminó en un lugar etéreo donde un recuerdo da paso a otro y los ojos negros, prácticamente opacos que hacía unos momentos estaban humedecidos y anegados, se encontraban ahora cansados, mayores y fijos en un cristal dañado y más longevo que él.

-_Lo siento mucho…_ -Repitió una voz ronca y rota en el tono más suave que pudo conseguir. No solo por aquel momento, no solo por una rabieta infantil, sino por todo. Por todo lo que en su día llegó a engendrar la mejor de sus virtudes.

Un hombre de mediana altura, con pelo graso y descuidado y vestido con túnica negra mantenía su palma sobre un enorme espejo con bordes dorados y soportes de garras que llegaba hasta el techo mientras observaba en él, no su figura en solitario, -que era lo que había en el enorme salón- sino también a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y mirada esmeraldina que tenía la cabeza dulcemente apoyada en su hombro. El espejo rezaba en su frente "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_" (No muestro tu rostro, si no el deseo de tu corazón)


	3. Chapter 3  Amigos y Sangresucia

**Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Comentario de Autor:** Muchas gracias por el review SimpleFerd, ¡esas cosas siempre dan ganas de escribir más y más!

**Amigos y Sangresucia**

Era un día bastante corriente por los pasillos de la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Las lechuzas llegaban por las enormes ventanas del Gran comedor dejando cartas y paquetes a sus destinatarios y los alumnos de cada casa estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas.

Slytherin, a la izquierda de todo, distanciaba bastante de la rojiza mesa de Griffindor, lo que impedía a un joven mago pálido y arisco comunicarse con una de sus pocas amigas en el lugar.

Severus Snape desayunaba su habitual cuenco de gachas regadas con leche y acompañadas con algo de té mientras lanzaba miradas impacientes hacia la gigantesca puerta del recinto.

El chico no era de los alumnos más madrugadores, de hecho la mayor parte de los estudiantes estaban ya montando follón en la amplia sala, incluso el grupo incordio número uno cuyos miembros se hacían llamar "Merodeadores".

Sobre todo el ególatra de James Potter y el creído de su mejor amigo Sirius Black estaban gritando, saltando, riendo de forma estentórea y molestando a todo aquel que pasaba a su alrededor para llamar la atención de toda la sala, como siempre. Remus, que debía poner un poco de orden, pues era el más calmado de los cuatro y había sido nombrado prefecto, siempre hacía como si no escuchase y se enfrascaba en su desayuno o en sus deberes sin acabar. Menuda ayuda. Y no hablar de Pettigrew… Ese no tenía ni vergüenza estando con aquellos tres. Seguro que ni siquiera eran de verdad sus amigos y solo lo aguantaban por hacerse los buenos.

Pero a pesar de que aquella escenita siempre conseguía enervar los ánimos del azabache, no era a ellos a quien prestaba su mayor atención. La persona que tomaba como la más importante del comedor no había hecho presencia aún y el chico empezaba a preocuparse.

_¿y si está en la enfermería? Quizás el estúpido de Potter le haya gastado una de esas bromas pesadas… No, claro a Lily no. Si está pirradito por ella. Siempre con ese tono de "Evan, ven" "Evans, que cara pones" "Evans" "Evans" El muy estúpido…_

Farfullaba el chico mentalmente mientras daba vueltas a su desayuno sin llegar a probar bocado.

Entonces apareció aquella que tanto esperaba. Lily llegaba corriendo, abrochándose la túnica y colocándose el pelo. Estaba bastante roja por la vergüenza de haberse quedado dormida y haber venido corriendo desde la torre de Griffindor sin parar.

Nada más recorrer medio pasillo, la chica giró la cara hacia la mesa de Slytherin y buscó a su amigo para dar los buenos días con un gesto. Severus, que ya había dibujado una tímida sonrisa en su cara al verla llegar en aquel estado, levantó una mano con timidez, a lo que ella respondió rascándose la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior como si se excusara.

Una vez la chica se sentó, el jaleo que armaba el estúpido griffindor de corbata mal puesta y pelo revuelto se dirigió directamente a ella. Pero Snape prefirió ignorarlo, pues sabía que se enfadaría y acabaría reprochándole algo empezando así una discusión de las de siempre que a Lily tanto le molestaban. Además, a la chica tampoco parecía importarle demasiado aquel incordio.

Pero cuando el pálido se dispuso a retomar su desayuno, una mano golpeó su hombro mientras su dueño ponía cara de asco.

-Ahí está otra vez esa sangre sucia… No sé que está uscando mirando hacia aquí... Se creerá muy zorrona poniendo esos morritos y yendo de borde.

El comentario hizo arder la sangre del joven Snape que se levantó como el rayo y lanzó el bol de gachas directa a la cara del que acababa de hacer aquel comentario.

La acción trastornó no solo a los chicos de la mesa verdi-plateada, sino a la sala entera; alarmando incluso a los profesores que allí estaban.

El Slytherin que había sido atacado estaba tirado en el suelo maldiciendo a su agresor, pero este ahora lo apuntaba con su varita.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y practicaré contigo los conjuros que tantas ganas tienes deber en acción, Avery-. La ira silenciosa de aquellos ojos opacos aplacó la rabia de su compañero de casa, quien se levantó solo del suelo, rechazando con brusquedad la ayuda de una chica de su misma mesa..

-Si solo es una… - Avery bufó mirando alternamente la mirada de Snape y su varita apuntándole y luego se dio la vuelta. –¡Vete al infierno y púdrete con su sangre! ¡Pensé que estabas de nuestra parte!- Aún grito el mortífago en potencia mientras se iba, girando la cara de vez en cuando.

Sus palabras no cayeron en saco roto para el paliducho que quiso dirigirse a él y fue agarrado por otro de sus compañeros de mesa.

-¡Ya está bien! –Gritó el director de larga barba con menos reproche del esperado. –Este pequeño incidente debe darse por concluso o no me permitiréis acabar mis preciados huevos revueltos… Pediría por favor a vuestro querido prefecto que acompañase al joven Snape a tomar el aire mientras espera a que acabe mi desayuno.

Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts desde 1946, hablaba siempre con voz calma y bastantes pausas, lo que hacía que el reproche –o castigo en este caso- no pareciese tan horrible. Así, sus palabras consiguieron calmar un poco a un Severus que, volviendo la cara hacia la mesa de Griffindor, se encontró con la mirada de una preocupada Lily mientras, al salir del comedor, escuchaba los coros de _"Snibelus apestoso, te las has cagado. ¿Esque la grasa te ha colapsado el cerebro?"_

_xxxxxxx  
><em>

El joven esperó al director en la entrada del castillo, frente a las escaleras de piedra, custodiado por el prefecto de su casa. En cuanto el anciano llegó, el prefecto se retiró a su orden.

-Hace un día maravilloso, Severus. Ven conmigo a dar un paseo, haz el favor.

-Tengo clase de encantamientos ahora mismo, señor -Sentenció el chico sin mirarlo a la cara. El anciano se acarició la barba y respondió:

-No te preocupes. He hablado con la profesora McGonagal y te permite saltarte su hora. Pero solo por esta vez, claro ó el director con una sonrisa. El chico encogió los hombros y siguió al viejo profesor.

Maldita sea, por aquella estúpida discusión con el cabeza hueca de Avery había perdido su tiempo de hablar con Lily. Además había armado un escándalo y tenía que tragarse la charla del director. No es que Dumbledore no le cayese bien, pero se le hacía un poco repetitivo a veces, y más en momentos como aquel en que no se encontraba de buen humor.

xxxxxxx

Director y alumno salieron a caminar a los terrenos del colegio. A lo lejos se veía a Hagrid, el guardabosques, recolectando madera junto a su choza acompañado por su perro Fang. Hacía buen tiempo y corría una brisa agradable, por un momento Snape pensó que el cómodo silencio que habían mantenido desde la entrada se alagaría hasta que acabase la hora de encantamientos, pero por supuesto no fue así.

-Menudo tortazo le has dado a tu compañero. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah, Avery, cierto. Casi le dejas la nariz tan bonita como la mía ó el profesor, divertido. Severus se limitó a mirar los terrenos del castillo sin responder.

-Debió hacer algo bastante grave para que actuases así. Según lo que sé de ti, no sueles actuar de esa forma… -El director se dispuso a continuar, pero el Slytherin lo miró con ceño y habló al fin.

-Llamó algo horrible a una buena amiga. No voy a permitírselo -Respondió con tono grosero.

El director tardó un rato en retomar su discurso y cuando habló lo hizo arrastrando las palabras, como siempre.

-Te refieres a Lily Evans, ¿no es así? Sí, se os ve realmente unidos, al igual que a ti y a tus compañeros de Slytherin. Pero Lily es hija de _muggles_, ¿no? Eso tiene que disgustar a tus compañeros… ¿No es vuestro grupo el que siempre está metiéndose con esas cosas?

Severus frenó en seco y miró a Dumbledore con disgusto. En sus palabras se percibía un matiz cínico que el director sabía colocar muy bien en sus discursos.

-A mí no me importa lo más mínimo que Lily sea hija de _muggle. _Y si a ellos les importa ya ha visto que… -El director interrumpió al muchacho asintiendo.

-Está claro que no te importa cuando te pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella, pero parece ser la excepción a tu regla. No he visto que trates muy bien a otros alumnos de familia _muggle_ de la escuela y menos en presencia de tus camaradas. Fíjate, si ni siquiera le habías comentado a Avery la buena relación que tenías con la gríffindor. ¿Qué era? ¿Te ayudaba con las clases de herbología o era cualquier otra excusa?

El muchacho no dejó de mirar con rencor al director de Hogwarts ante sus palabras cada vez más serias. Sin mayor respeto siseó y contestó:

-Déjeme en paz. Usted qué sababrá de cómo trato o no trato a nadie. Además, no soy de los más problemáticos, ¿verdad? Claro, será que nadie quiere ver más allá de lo que hacen los malditos Slytherin… -Y se dio la vuelta dejando al profesor a sus espaldas.

Dumbledore no se movió, pero continuó hablando.

-Nadie dice que James Potter o Sirius Black sean un ejemplo de comportamiento y la prueba está en que se pasan media vida castigados en salas separadas. Pero ellos se lo toman con humor… Por cierto, parece que se te dan bien los encantamientos.

El chico cesó su marcha de nuevo y, tras pensárselo un poco, se volvió para ver al profesor. Después asintió sin más.

- También se te dan de maravilla las pociones, ¿cierto? Sería una lástima que desperdiciases tu talento en malas empresas solo por estar cegado de rencor.

Albus sonrió al acabar su frase y luego se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a clase o después tendré que oír muchas acusaciones por despreocupacióon -. E hizo un gesto con la mano, ya de espaldas al joven, dando su charla por terminada.

Severus no había sabido qué responder al director de Hogwarts. Sus palabras, siempre intrincadas y misteriosas, hicieron que el chico se sintiese observado y descubierto. Quizás algo de remordimiento rondó su cabeza antes de volver a clase.

xxxxxxx

Al entrar de nuevo en el castillo, el Slytherin se encontró con los preocupados ojos verdes que lo habían escrutado en su partida del comedor.

-¿Te ha puesto algún castigo? ¿Qué ha pasado con Avery? Estabas muy… Tus ojos daban miedo ó la chica acercándose a él.

Severus dudó en responder, pero aquella mirada sincera en la que siempre encontraba comprensión le facilitó la confesión.

-Dumbledore no me ha castigado. Solo hemos… hablado un rato. En cuanto a Avery, es un idiota, a veces dice tonterías y estaba harto.

La pelirroja buscó los ojos del chico moviendo un poco la cabeza, pues el moreno la había bajado un poco al tiempo que dirigía la vista hacia un lado.

-¿Nada más? … Ni siquiera con James te pones tan…

-Me pondría peor si dijese algo malo sobre ti -. No pudo evitar soltar Severus mientras la miraba con fijeza.

-¿De mí?

-Te llamó… Te llamó algo muy insultante, ¡y no le voy a dejar volver a hacerlo!

La chica, tras unos segundos, entendió a lo que se refería su amigo. _"Sangresucia"_ No era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, pero ella siempre ignoraba ese tipo de cosas.

Sonriendo con timidez, puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Gracias, pero no quiero que te metas en esos problemas por tonterías así.

Snape, queriendo decir muchas cosas pero callando como todos aquellos años, asintió a la chica y la acompañó por el pasillo hasta la siguiente clase. Ambos jóvenes se perdieron entre un torrente de recuerdos en espiral hasta que el director de Hogwarts volvió a su propia mente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó el hombre de negro que estaba frente al anciano.

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto. A pesar de estos años, aun puedo usar bastante bien la oclumancia… -Respondió el más viejo, acomodándose en la silla de su despacho.

-¿Por qué quería ver ese momento? –Se interesó el profesor de pociones.

Albus Dumbledore se demoró en responder, pero al final contestó:

-Porque tenía una espinita clavada. No tenía muy claro si hice bien o mal en no castigarte ese día, Severus-. Sonrió el director, consciente de que había vuelto a soltar uno de sus comentarios desconcertantes.


	4. Chapter 4  Embotellando la Navidad

**Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Comentario de Autor:** Gracias de nuevo por el review. Claro que me animan e inspiran, es muy frustante escribir y no obtener respuesta de ningún tipo. se acaban dejando las historias D: Así que siempre se agradecen mucho! Y lo de Avery, simplemente utilicé la expresión "mortífago en potencia" porque en un futuro sería mortífago (referido a la teoría de Ser en Potencia- Ser en acto de Aristóteles XDD) y, al fin y al cabo, es algo que se sabe porque es un recuerdo de Snape. En aquella época en la que aún estaban en el colegio ninguno lo era todavía.

**AVISO: **En este capítulo menciono a la tal Florence a la que se hace referencia en uno de los capítulos finales del libro cuatro siguiendo la teoría que rueda por ahí de que estaba con Snape en el invernadero. No tengo ni idea de a qué casa pertenecía, pero la metí en Ravenclaw porque me pegaba mucho allí XDU Y Bertha... Supuse que estaba en Griffindor porque vivía en Godric Hollows _

**Embotellando la navidad**

La navidad reinaba en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y la nieve cubría cada palmo del castillo. Caminar por los pasillos era casi una tortura si no se contaba con una buena túnica de invierno ya que muchos de ellos daban directamente afuera y el viento, incluso la mínima brisa, helaba el alma.

-Te quedas este año también, ¿no? –Preguntaba una chica pelirroja sentada en un banco de piedra de algún pasillo próximo al comedor. El chico que la acompañaba, tumbado en el mismo banco con las manos detrás de la cabeza haciendo de almohada, asintió.

-No tengo nada que hacer en casa. Es mil veces mejor quedarme aquí. Además el castillo se queda prácticamente vacío y se está muy bien -. Comenta el chico de cabello descuidado. Luego, sin saber realmente si quiere escuchar la respuesta, pregunta: -Tú te vas, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja asiente sin mirarlo. Él ya lo esperaba y mira al techo. Lily nunca se quedaba en navidad, siempre volvía a casa de sus padres para celebrar una de esas enormes cenas de noche buena con toda la familia dándose regalos. Solo se había quedado un año, un año en el que ella y Severus se lo habían pasado en gran intercambiando regalos y dulces, pero ese año Potter se había enterado y también se había quedado en Hogwarts. Era insoportable, lo sacaba de quicio.

-Te invitaría algún año, pero… -Comentó la griffindor algo comprometida. Pero el moreno no la dejó terminar.

-Ya bueno, Petunia no es que me adore y tus padres conocen cómo es Tobias Snape así que me lo imagino -. Comentó sin ganas. -Pero gracias-

El enorme reloj del que había en la fachada del colegio dio la hora, las siete. Entonces se escuchó a Filch dando las señales de partida.

-¡Todos los alumnos que se marchan por Navidad, vamos! De uno en uno. Formad una fila. ¡En orden de curso! Enseñadme vuestros permisos.

Lily lo miraba mientras escucha y suspiró antes de levantarse. El joven Snape abandonó su cómoda postura y también se puso en pie.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Te traeré tu regalo o te lo enviaré por lechuza -Comentó la chica.

-Mejor me lo das cuando vuelvas -. Añadió el muchacho apartándole un mechó de la cara.

Ella esperó unos segundos y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Feliz Navidad! -. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él para correr hasta el conserje que ya estaba gritando histérico.

Severus que había devuelto el abrazo con ganas, se quedó algo aturdido al recibir el beso y, cuando ya la chica se despedía de él con la mano, respondió.

-Feliz Navidad… -Era consciente de que ya no lo escuchaba, pero seguramente ella se hacía la idea de que se las desearía en silencio. Se conocían desde hace demasiado tiempo.

Severus se quedó un rato viendo como todos los estudiantes que se iban a sus casas en esas fechas iban saliendo por la enorme puerta. Por suerte no vio a Potter ni a sus amigos delante antes de volver a su sala común en las mazmorras.

Xxxxxxx

Llevaba ya unos cuantos días en la escuela. Con él había unos veinte estudiantes en todo el colegio y era difícil encontrarse por los pasillos. Incluso algunos profesores se habían ido también por navidad.

Estaba en la solitaria biblioteca leyendo sobre formas útiles para bloquear la Legeremancia y los diferentes pasos para usarla. Realmente resultaban temas complejos, pues era magia avanzada, pero había entrado a Hogwarts sabiendo muchísimas más maldiciones que muchos chicos de cursos superiores así que aquello no le venía nada grande.

Entonces, mientras estaba enfrascado en cada una de las palabras y hacía pequeñas anotaciones en una libreta vieja y muy usada, ocurrió algo que nunca ocurría a menos que Lily Evans estuviese cerca: Alguien lo llamó con amabilidad.

-Ehh… Tú eres… humm… Eres Severus Snape, ¿no? – Una chica de cabello negro y ondulado con la cara muy roja de vergüenza y escoltada por dos amigas que estaban unos metros más atrás le había tocado en el hombro.

-Me llamo… Florence… Soy de Ravenclaw y te he visto un par de veces en clase de pociones con Sluhorn… Se te da bien eso… Emm…-

El chico no daba mucho crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Una chica acababa de interrumpir sus estudios para contarle que lo veía en clase de pociones.

-No sé, no recuerdo haberte visto en esas clases -. Respondió el chico sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ciertamente no era el tipo con más tacto del mundo.

La chica se ruborizó aun más y trató de calmarse después de la dura respuesta del chico.

-Eh… Ya, bueno… Es normal, me coloco muy al fondo con una chica de mi clase y… humm… Te quería decir que… No, sé. Siempre estás muy solo en Navidad y no sé si… Igual te gustaría humm… Pasar un tiempo con nosotras. Hablar o algo… Incluso a la hora de comer… Creo que estáis solo dos en la mesa de Slytherin y, bueno, quizás querrías…

Snape estaba un poco aburrido de los tartamudeos de la chica y más aún de las risitas de sus amigos con lo que la propuesta no le estaba agradando demasiado. Cerró los libros que estaba usando y se puso en pie.

-Si estoy solo es porque tengo cosas que hacer. Ahora, si me dejas pasar, tengo que irme ó con tono seco y ceño fruncido antes de salir de la biblioteca con paso apurado sin llegar a ver la cara desencajada de la chica.

Xxxxxxx

Snape no volvió a ver a aquella tal Florence… por ese día. A partir de aquel momento en la biblioteca ella se acercaba a él a preguntarle qué hacía, si quería ir a dar un paseo o simplemente para comentarle algo sobre el tiempo.

Al principio al chico le irritaba. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y tranquilo y ahora tenía a una pedante Ravenclaw preguntándole día tras día cosas como "¿Sabes que los bezoares salvan de muchos envenenamientos?" Por favor, hablarle a él de bezoares… Y hablar de forma tan tonta como lo hacía, demostrando que, aunque quisiera aparentar conocimientos, no tenía ni idea del tema en profundidad. A veces le respondía con un "No" o un "Aja" muy secos, otras veces le daba charlas sobre ingredientes o pociones pues se ponía histérico al oírla decir sandeces y otras simplemente la ignoraba.

Pero la cabezonería de la chica hizo que el Slytherin se fuese acostumbrando a ella y poco a poco fueron llevándose mejor.

-¿Qué estás estudiando hoy?

-No estoy estudiando. Estoy buscando una forma mejor de exprimir esencia de Belladonna -. Comentó sin mucho interés mientras seguís buscando.

-Belladona hum… Dicen que es difícil de cortar, sí… -El chico la miró casi incrédulo y reprimió un sarcástico "¿En serio?" Antes de volver a su lectura. –¿Te apetece ir hasta Hosgmeade? –Preguntó ella con tono aburrido.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que a Severus le pareció buena idea y asintió cerrando su libro.

Xxxxxx

Día a día su relación mejoraba, poquito a poco. La chica ya sabía cómo tratarlo y él intentaba ser un poco más abierto a conversación. Realmente ambos se sorprendieron el día que consiguieron divertirse juntos.

Volvían de colarse en la casa de los gritos para ver qué demonios había por allí y casi los pilla un guardia de Hgosmeade. Ambos habían salido corriendo y entraban por los invernaderos a carcajada limpia y casi sin aliento.

-¿Viste su cara? Creo que primero pensó que éramos fantasmas o algo así… Por favor reía la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, apoyada en una de las húmedas paredes del verdecido invernadero.

-¡Sí! Creyó que había como poco un poltergeist como poco… Y su cara de odio cuando nos vio correr escaleras abajo -. Respondía el muchacho riendo con soltura, por muy extraño que pareciese, con las manos sobre las rodillas y tratando también de respirar.

-Si lo llego a saber nos colamos antes -. Se rió la chica, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras cogía aire.

Snape al fin consiguió recomponerse y se irguió para mirarla. Ella estaba humedecida por el sudor y la humedad del lugar, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara. La verdad es que le pareció otra persona viéndola así. Dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó extrañado ante el comentario de la chica. Esta, que al abrir los ojos lo miró frente a ella, se sonrojó un poco y miró a un lado pensándose si responder o no.

-Porque… Nunca te ríes. Me gusta verte contento ó con una risita.

Severus escuchó a la chica in entender demasiado y entonces notó como ella, que miraba abajo ya la izquierda, le agarró la mano de ese lado antes de mirarlo.

Se puso algo menos nervioso de lo que habría imaginado. Nunca se había planteado estar así con una chica, ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué tenía que hacer. Pero la humedad y silencio del lugar ayudaban a que no pensase demasiado y se dejase llevar por el momento.

Florence volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos no eran verdes como los de Lily, sino marrones. Lily… Al acordarse de ella sí se puso nervioso y quiso apartarse de la Ravnclaw, pero por alguna razón –quizás esa amabilidad que ella había conseguido labrar- no lo hizo y siguió mirándola. Ella cogió un mechón de su pelo con la mano que tenía libre y lo apartó.

-Siempre tapado por todo este pelo negro -. Le susurró ella. Entonces se acercó a él cerrando los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios.

Severus no sabía por qué estaba ocurriendo todo aquello, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer él? Con los nervios desbordándole por la garganta y la columna solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar. Entonces cerró también los ojos y, el contacto con los labios carnosos de la chica se le hizo más agradable.

Ella aún no se había separado cuando él también movió los suyos en un acto reflejo y ambos alargaron el momento un rato más. Ella apretó un poco su mano y agarró su nuca con la otra para atraerlo hacia sí. Él, por su parte, apoyó su mano libre en la pared del invernadero para no perder el equilibrio a causa del tirón de la chica.

No sabía muy bien qué era todo aquello ni como había llegado a pasar, pero entonces una imagen se formó en su mente: Una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes que le sonreía y le abordó un pensamiento "Lily". Cerró con fuerza el puño que tenía apoyado en la pared y besó con más intensidad a la chica, quien se encantó al comprobar la acogida del muchacho que llevaba observando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero no estaban tan solos como parecía. Bertha Jorkins, que los había visto llegar corriendo por los jardines del colegio, los había seguido a escondidas para saber lo que estaban tramando y se había mantenido agachada tras un enorme macetero mientras observaba a la pareja. Pero la emoción de presenciar aquel acto hizo que tirase un piedra que había apoyada en su escondite y provocara un ruido que alertó a los muchachos.

La imagen de su adorada Lily se difuminó en su mente y casi vio asombrado a Florence cuando se separó debido al sonido que los había perturbado. Ambos jóvenes miraron a su derecha, de donde procedía la piedra caída y se encontraron con una Bertha que ya daba la cara.

-Escapándoos para esto, ¿eh? Y parecías un pobretón atontado, ¡ja! –Tras soltar la frase echó a correr para escapar de las miradas de reproche de los chicos.

Severus, muy cabreado por la situación pues sabía que aquella cotorra contaría a todo el mundo lo que había visto, quiso correr tras ella, pero Florence lo agarró del brazo.

-Déjala, es una estúpida. Que importa si se larga -. Le pidió la chica.

-¡A mí me importa! –Contestó él de malas maneras, deshaciéndose de la sujeción de la chica con un movimiento seco y se fue tras la espía. No sin antes mirar de muy malas maneras a Florence antes de irse. Mientras corría se preguntaba por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido y asqueroso. Lo tenía claro, no volvería a acercarse a la maldita Florence y le cantaría las cuarenta a esa Bertha.

La imagen casi de collage que formaba el chico corriendo por los invernaderos dejando atrás a una llorosa Florence se diluyó y se enroscó en torno a un hilo semi-gaseoso que se deslizaba, agarrado a la punta de una varita, por la sien derecha de un hombre pálido y de ojos negros.

En cuanto el profesor Snape logró retirar la totalidad de la tira de aquel fragmento de recuerdo, la dejó caer en el pensadero, dejando que se mezclase con los otros fragmentos que había retirado para su próxima clasificación en frascos.

En cuanto acabó, dejó el pensadero sobre una estantería y se sentó tras su escritorio. Miró la hora. El chico llegaba tarde.

Se puso a revisar unos papeles del colegio mientras esperaba para no malhumorarse más todavía y, tras unos minutos de espera, un jovencito rubio de mirada gris llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Profesor Snape, necesito que me firme este permiso para utilizar el campo de Quidditch. Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin y necesito practicar, ya sabe -. Sonrió el muchacho con malicia.

El profesor, en lugar de regañarle, agarró el papel y leyó.

-Así que el campo estaba ocupado por Griffindor… Bueno, dame un momento -. Y comenzó a redactar una pequeña aclaración en la nota.

_"Yo, el profesor Severus Snape, autorizo al equipo de Slytherin a utilizar hoy el campo para su entrenamiento debido a la necesidad de entrenar con su nuevo buscador"_

Una vez acabado realizó su firma y, enrollando el pergamino, se lo entregó al muchacho.

-Aquí tienes, Malfoy -. Y, tras cogerlo, el muchacho salió corriendo por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5  Descubriendo al muggle

**Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**Hermionita:** Muchas gracias por interesarte por la historia, me alegro de que te guste y muchas gracias por el review

**Comentario de autor:** Duuuh, me da mucha pareza repasar el capítulo una vez que lo subo, pero me he dado cuenta de que muchas veces desaparecen palabras en cuanto está subido DX ooogh maldito fanfiction... Siento haber tardado más en subir el capítulo, pero he estado poco en casa y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. La señora Smith es una vecina inventada. Sí, no es un apellido muy original, pero no quería comerme la cabeza con algo así XD Este capítulo quedó algo más largo de lo habitual y realmente es bastante simple o.o Espero que no os aburrais leyéndolo.

**_Descubriendo al muggle_**

Hacía un día bastante ruinoso. La niebla se apoderaba de las calles, como era habitual, pero con el aliciente de lluvias fortuitas que no dejaban que la tarde se despejase del todo.

-Volveremos para la cena, ten cuidado y no salgas de casa. Ya hemos avisado a la señora Smith para que se quede contigo.

Habían dicho sus padres a una pequeña Lily que esperaría en casa a que volviesen con su hermana del dentista. Lo cierto es que habría preferido quedarse sola y así se lo dijo a Severus cuando lo invitó a visitarla, pero al fin y al cabo la señora Smith se sentaba frente al televisor y se quedaba más dormida que si le hubieran dado cloroformo.

La niña ni tan siquiera había esperado a que tocase el timbre por si acaso la anciana se despertaba y había esperado al chico en el jardín.

Un agotado pero contento pequeño Snape apareció frente a la casa de la pelirroja dos horas después de haberle avisado.

-¡Sev! ¡Has podido venir!- Gritó la chiquilla abrazándolo.

-He salido andando, pero ha empezado a llover y he preferido coger un taxi… -Y la niña no dudó en creer sus palabras pues traía el pelo bastante empapado y los hombros mojados.

-Vamos, pasa. Mi vecina está durmiendo así que no se enterará.

El niño la siguió con algo de vergüenza y temor. Nunca había estado en su casa y en esos momentos se sentía casi como un delincuente entrando a escondidas.

-Vayamos arriba -. Susurró Lily indicando que en el salón estaba la señora Smith.

Snape asintió y ambos subieron la escalera con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Mientras ascendían, Severus pudo ver algunos cuadros de la familia Evans. Su padre vestido de pesca, ella y Petunia en su anterior cumpleaños, el señor y la señora Evans sonriendo juntos a la cámara, la familia unida en algún tipo de celebración… Por un momento el chico sintió algo de envidia o cierta tristeza. El tenía alguna foto de su madre o de sí mismo cuando era un recién nacido, pero nada similar a recuerdos familiares como aquellos. Sinceramente, nunca había visto sonreír a su madre junto a Tobias.

Al fin llegaron al cuarto de la niña que hacía poco había dejado de compartir con su hermana mayor.

-Petunia decía que era lo suficientemente adulta para tener cuarto propio…- Comentó Lily mientras se sentaba en su cama. –Esta es mi habitación con mi cama, mi escritorio, mi armario y, lo que más me gusta, ¡mi gran escondite! –La niña señaló una mesa cubierta con un par de mantas de diferente color que había cogido del salón y que se sostenían en la mesa gracias a unos cuantos libros haciendo peso sobre ellas.

-¡Ven, entremos! –Y se fue corriendo junto a la mesa para apartar un poco la manta roja y entrar. Severus, antes de adentrarse en el fuerte de la niña, miró a su alrededor. Tenía una habitación bonita y amplia, con juguetes y sin humedades y una foto de ella y Petunia abrazadas. El niño sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, le gustaba que Lily pudiese vivir en un sitio tan bonito como aquel y se dispuso a entrar en su escondite cuando observó un sobre de papel sepia sellado con un escudo en rojo –ahora roto, ya que la carta estaba abierta- Le resultó curioso y quiso acercarse a ver, pero en ese momento Lily lo llamó para que se metiese de una vez bajo la mesa.

-¡Entra de una vez, Sev! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo, sacando la cabeza entre las mantas.

-Nada, solo me quedé un rato mirando… -Comentó el niño volviendo de sus pensamientos antes de meterse bajo la mesa.

Era un rectángulo bastante pequeño que les permitía poco más que estar sentados con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro. El ambiente se embotaba en el cubículo y había un luz tenue y rojiza por culpa de la manta que quedaba de cara al sol. Por el suelo que cubría la espontánea cabaña había algunos envoltorios, papeles y muñecos.

-¿A que es genial? –Preguntó Lily entusiasmada.

Severus miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno -.

-¿Buenos? ¿Cómo que bueno? Irás a decir que no te gusta… -Comentó la niña, algo fastidiada por la respuesta de su amigo. El pequeño Snape volvió a encogerse de hombros y respondió:

-Es pequeño y hace mucho calor… Tu habitación es bonita, ¿por qué no te quedas fuera? –Preguntó con cierta extrañeza. La habitación de Lily le había parecido acogedora y amplia, no entendía por qué ella se metía ahí debajo teniéndola. Él se iba al desván para leer libros de su madre lejos de la vista de su padre, pero su habitación era un cubículo de piedra frío y húmedo donde no se hacía nada agradable estar.

Sin embargo la pequeña Lily no entendió el razonamiento de su amigo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de rabia.

-¡Bueno, pues si no te gusta, vete! Y, para que te enteres, si me meto aquí es porque en mi habitación podría entrar cualquiera y molestarme. Aquí dentro puedo hacer lo que quiera -. Se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazo, girando la cara a su compañero.

Snape se quedó mudo ante la respuesta de su amiga, parecía que la había enfadado en serio, y tardó un momento en decir algo más. Se agarró los zapatos y miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Es… -Fue a decir para intentar compensarla, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Es qué? Ahora irás a decirme que es bonito solo para que no me enfade contigo -.

Y el comentario de la niña llegó a asustar al pequeño que, con cara de preocupación, intentó mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – Pero no hubo respuesta. –Lily, ¿te has enfadado?

Lily no quería mirarlo pero al final lo hizo durante unos segundos y luego volvió a girar la cara.

-No, claro que no -. Respondió al fin como si fuese realmente obvio.

Severus respiró aliviado y luego trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación tanto para que Lily no se enfadase como para zanjar su curiosidad sobre aquel sobre.

-Oye, en la habitación de tu hermana…

-¿Qué pasa con su habitación? No habrás entrado mientras te esperaba aquí dentro, ¿no? –Se llevó las manos a la boca- ¿Has entrado en la habitación de Tuney? –Preguntó casi escandalosa. Pero el chico negó rápidamente y trató de continuar.

-Claro que no. Solo es que… Cuando estábamos en la tuya… Su habitación es la de en frente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro que lo es -. Respondió impaciente, también con un tono que indicaba que la respuesta era algo totalmente sabido.

-El caso es que tiene la puerta abierta y cuando estábamos aquí vi un sobre que parecía… mágico.

La niña lo miró con ceño, casi incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo va a tener Tuney un sobre mágico? Ella es… No es maga - Aclaró.

-Ya, ya lo sé, por eso me pareció raro… Igual es un sobre normal y me he confundido pero…

-¿Pero? –Adelantó Lily, interpretando lo que le preguntaría su amigo.

-Si pudiéramos ir a ver… Solo será un segundo… Ni siquiera tendríamos que quedarnos mucho… -Comentó con cierto titubeo. Lo que menos quería era que Lily volviese a tener una rabieta por su culpa.

La niña lo miró y se lo pensó un momento. A Petunia no le gustaba nada que estuviese en su habitación y menos que se llevase a Severus a inspeccionar con ella. Pero ella y sus padres tardarían en venir y a ella también le intrigaba lo de ese sobre. Después de un rato miró de nuevo a Severus y aceptó.

-Vale, pero solo un momento para ver -. El chico asintió y salieron del pequeño escondite de Lily.

Una vez él estuvo fuera esperó a que la pelirroja saliese para ponerse en cabeza de la expedición.

Ambos salieron al pasillo con cuidado. Sabían que estaban ellos dos solos y una durmiente señora Smith en el piso de abajo, sin embargo, el hecho de irrumpir clandestinamente en la habitación de Petunia los ponía realmente nerviosos.

-No vendrán hasta más tarde, ¿no? –Preguntó un temeroso Severus antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta del cuarto

Lily no respondió. Hacía un rato que había perdido la noción de su llegada ya que dijeron que volverían sobre las siete y eran las ocho y tantas. Pero no quiso alarmar a su acompañante y no dijo nada. Ahora que él había henchido su curiosidad no se iba a ir sin saber de qué era el sobre.

Al final ambos niños estuvieron frente al escritorio de Petunia y pudieron ver la carta que sobresalía de un cajón a medio cerrar.

Se miraron y Severus se aventuró a alargar la mano para hacerse con la carta. Al comprobar el sobre y el seño que lo había mantenido cerrado al igual que la firma del remitente, no dio crédito.

-No puede ser…- Comentó, muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? –Preguntó una angustiada Lily.

-Es una carta de Hogwarts… De Dumbledore… Pero ella es una _muggle, _¿cómo puede tenerla?

-¿Una carta de Dumbledore? ¿Tuney?

Ambos niños, sorprendidos por el hallazgo, volvieron a mirarse. Entonces Severus dio la vuelta al sobre con cuidado y empezó a sacar la carta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Lo interrumpió la niña con cierta alarma.

-Tenemos que ver qué es. Es muy raro que tu herma _muggle_ tenga una de estas cartas. Hay que saber de qué se trata -. Respondió el chico con decisión.

-Se llama Petunia, Sev -. Reprochó Lily antes de permitir que abriese el sobre.

Snape cogió la carta y la sacó del sobre con cuidado. Después la abrió y comenzó a leer con enorme curiosidad en los ojos. Finalmente, y después del rato que le llevó leerla, sonrió con cierta soberbia y volvió a guardarla.

-¿Qué pone? –Volvió a inquirir Lily.

-Tiene una carta de Dumbledore porque le ha escrito pidiéndole que la deje ir a Hogwarts también. Dumbledore le dice que es imposible, por supuesto -. Contento con su labor, volvió a dejar el sobre en su sitio y, ya sin angustia o alarma, salió de la habitación.

Lily no salió enseguida con él sino que se tomó su tiempo mirando la carta. Su hermana mayor había escrito al director de Hogwarts… Entonces Tuney no la miraba como un bicho raro, solo quería ir con ella a la escuela.

Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que Severus ya había salido, fue hacia él.

-¿Por qué dices "por supuesto"? ¿Es que Tuney no puede ir de ningún modo? –Preguntó inocentemente al chico. Este, la miró algo sorprendido y respondió tajante.

-Claro que no, de ningún modo. Ella es _muggle_ y los _muggle_ no pueden ir a Hogwarts. Hogwarts es una escuela única y exclusivamente para magos. Nunca podría estudiar allí.

Y con esa sentencia Lily ya no quiso preguntar más acerca del tema. Ahora que sabía que su hermana quería estar con ella y no podía, no tenía muy claro que estudiar en Hogwarts fuese a ser tan genial como pensaba al principio.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada sonó y unas voces conocidas se escucharon en la entrada.

-Lily, cariño, ya hemos llegado. Hemos tardado un poco porque hemos comprado la cena fuera. ¿Lily?

La sangre se les heló a ambos y, durante unos segundos, se quedaron tiesos.

-A mi escondite, corre -. Apuró Lily en voz baja al escuchar pasos por la escalera.

Severus, con el corazón en un puño, corrió a meterse bajo la mesa cubierta por las mantas y, una vez allí, pensó en cómo salir rápida y silenciosamente mientras escuchaba a Lily y a sus padres.

-Lily… ¿Estás arriba?

-¡Sí, estoy aquí! –Respondió la pequeña de ojos verdes mientras corría escaleras abajo. –Estaba en el baño.

-Ya te he dicho que no corras por las escaleras -. Le reprochó su padre. –Venga, vamos a cenar de una vez. Nos hemos retrasado tanto que a Petunia se le ha pasado la anestesia de la boca.

Lily miró a una morruda Petunia que pronto la apartó a un lado. Pero Lily le impidió el paso a arriba.

-¿Qué haces? Déjame pasar, tonta -. Bramó su hermana.

-¿No has oído a papá? Tenemos que cenar.

-Y voy a bajar ahora mismo. Quítate -. De un empujón Petunia apartó a Lily de su camino y subió escaleras arriba.

Snape tuvo tiempo de meter la cabeza de nuevo en la habitación de Lily antes de que su hermana mayor lo pillase, pues había salido a ver cómo estaba la situación en la planta baja. En cuanto la escuchó casi al final de las escaleras, se escondió de nuevo bajo la mesa y esperó.

Petunia no tardó mucho tiempo en bajar de nuevo. No parecía haber notado que los niños habían entrado antes en su habitación y cuando Snape escuchó su voz en la planta baja, salió como una centella hacia la ventana de la habitación de Lily.

Miró abajo, un piso no era demasiado alto, pero imponía. Pero se fijó en que la casa tenía una de esas vallas que van fijadas a la fachada para que suban las enredaderas y decidió que aquel sería su medio de escape.

En cuanto Lily volvió a su habitación a comprobar cómo estaba el chico, este ya había salido y, cuando la pelirroja fue a ver por la ventana, se encontró con un Snape a la altura de la puerta del jardín diciéndole adiós con la mano. Después el niño echó a correr en dirección a su casa.

La imagen de la casa con la pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes diciendo un aliviado adiós, pasó por las pupilas de un hombre tosco y pálido que sujetaba una carta frente a un anciano sentado.

-Así que esto fue lo que le envió. Menuda entusiasta -. Comentó con cierto desprecio el profesor.

-Sí, bueno. Es comprensible que se pusiera así. No es muy fácil ser una niña y ver como tu hermana menor hace cosas increíbles en un lugar donde la gente tiene lechuzas y vuela en escobas mientras tú estás cada día escuchando a una persona hablándote sobre la aritmética ó un cansado director, echando la mano a uno de los cajones de su mesa.

-¿Y esta fue la única? –Preguntó de nuevo el hombre de ceño fruncido frente a Dumbledore.

-No sé por qué se te ha dado por interesarte de esto a estas alturas… Pero no, esa no fue la única. Espera… - Respondió el anciano director aun sin levantar la cabeza de su cajón. Entonces, tras unos segundos que la paciencia de Snape pudo soportar, sacó un pequeño fajo atado con un fino hilo.

-Ahí están todas. También hay algunas de Lily intentando convencerme… Supongo que te interesarán más que las de ella -. Respondió Albus Dumbledore, regalándole una mirada cómplice al profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape, sin apenas cambiar el gesto, cogió el paquete de cartas y dio las gracias antes de irse.


	6. Chapter 6  Suerte no tan líquida II

****Disclaimer: La historia original y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling****

**Nota del autor: **Sé que he tardado bastante en publicar, pero he tenido un seminario de Kendo y me faltaba el tiempo. La verdad es que este capítulo se me está alargando, pensaba que tendría solo dos partes, pero al final aprece que tendrá tres. Disfrutadlo.

**Suerte no tan líquida II****  
><strong>

El curso había empezado hacía un par de semanas y el transporte del caldero con la poción casi terminada había sido duro, pero no imposible. Al fin el chico de pelo y ojos oscuros lo tenía a buen recaudo en su habitación de la sala común de Slytherin.

Apenas le quedaba un día para que aquel color verde claro pasase por completo a trasparente marcando el final de la poción. A medida que había ido realizando los distintos pasos, había ido haciendo anotaciones y guardando muestras, pues quería mostrarle al profesor Sluhorn que no había perdido el tiempo durante el verano y si hubiese empezado a hacer la poción una vez llegado a Hogwarts no habría tenido tiempo de acabarla antes de empezar con los TIMOS, que no le dejarían tiempo para dedicarle al preparado, y no la habría acabado antes de finalizar el curso.

Pero ahora estaba casi lista y, en un par de semanas, podría enseñársela al rofesor.

Severus salía del gran comedor hacia los enormes jardines del colegio con algunos de sus libros para repasar algún conjuro o algún tema de Historia de la magia al aire fresco y quizá junto a sus compañeros de casa.

Pero cuando salió fuera, hacia el lugar donde solían reunirse los Slytherin, encontró a Mulciber y Avery rodeados de algunos chicos de sus misma casa y riéndose de una chica que estaba en el suelo.

-¡_Cistem Aperio_! –Gritó Mulciber apuntando a la chica con su varita y haciendo que esta se sacudiese violentamente golpeándose varias veces contra el suelo. Al llegar y ver la escena, Snape frunció el ceño y se acercó a uno de los compañeros que veían la escena.

-¿Quién es esa? ¿Y por qué Mulciber le está haciendo eso? –Preguntó, observando como la chica trataba de levantarse mientras era arrollada por hechizos similares.

-Es Mary McDonald. Empezaron a meterse con ella por sus trenzas cuando pasaba y ella les respondió a sus comentarios-. Dijo un chico que había pasado de curioso a medio angustiado por la situación. –Pero ya lleva así un buen rato…

Severus miró a Avery y Mulciber mientras continuaban riéndose de la chica y luego se dirigió a ellos.

-Dejadlo ya, ¿no? –Comentó en alto hacia los dos chicos quienes se giraron para mirarlo.

-¿Ya? Solo estábamos calentando. Esta _sangresucia_ se va a enterar de lo que pasa al dirigir la palabra a magos de verdad… -Y movió su varita de forma que Severus pudo saber qué trataba de hacer.

-¡Mulciber! –Le gritó el chico, tratando de pararle.

-¡_Fuego demoníaco_! – Y, a pesar de que el conjuro era demasiado avanzado para un mago de su nivel, una pequeña tira de fuego salió de la varita del Slytherin y recorrió el césped como una mecha hasta rodear a la chica, que, sin poder escapar, comenzó a gritar y pedir ayuda.

-¡Mulciber, ya basta! –Gritó Severus, entre otros, tras la acción del muchacho.

Todos los demás compañeros, salvo Avery, se apartaron del lugar con gesto aterrado mientras la chica seguía tratando de que las llamas no la alcanzasen. Entre tanto, los dos compañeros de casa se reían de los gritos de la chica, jactándose de su capacidad.

Más jóvenes de otras casas se acercaron al lugar atraído por el griterío y quedaron igual de asombrados y angustiados por la situació tanto, Severus se había acercado a Mulciber y había tirado de su brazo para que dejase de realizar el hechizo.

-Vas a ganarte un castigo estúpido. No puedes hacer aquí estos conjuros, idiota ó Snape a su compañero mientras se ponía frente a él.

-Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Somos los mejores en esto, debemos enseñárselo a estos asquerosos ó el Slytherin, apartando al moreno para volver con la chica. –Mírala, las llamas ni la tocan y está gritando más que un cerdo en el matadero… -Volvió a reírse el muchacho antes de volver a dirigir su varita al fuego.

Pero cuando quiso volver a controlarlo no fue capaz, la maldición se había escapado a sus órdenes y no recordaba cómo hacerla parar.

Mulciber se quedó pálido y gritó a Avery para pedirle ayuda, pero este estaba en su misma situación y ambos empezaron a discutir y echarse las culpas. Rodeados de cada vez más gente, Severus se preguntó por qué demonios no venía ningún profesor e intentó recordar cuál era el hechizo que contrarrestaba aquello, algo que se hacía bastante complicado en medio del jaleo.

Encuanto recordó las palabras necesarias, se lo pensó unos segundos, pues decenas de alumnos los rodeaban mientras la chica seguía gritando rodeada de un fuego cada vez más rebelde. Si empleaba el contra hechizo quizá lo señalasen a él como culpable o cómplice.

No sabía qué hacer y ningún profesor llegaba todavía. Se decidió entonces y, cuando fue a llevar una mano a su varita, escuchó una voz.

-¡Severus! –Distinguió entre la multitud. Al dar con el lugar de donde procedía, se cruzó con la mirada alterada de una joven Lily que parecía preguntar millones de cosas en un instante.

Snape volvió a dudar, ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacer, pues seguro que Lily le reprocharía cualquiera de sus actos en ese momento.

Su agonía se vio saldada en cuanto la profesora McGonagal se abrió paso entre el cúmulo de alumnos y, con enorme sorpresa, puso fin a aquel conjuro, acercándose a la pobre y llorosa Mary que ya contaba con algún moretón y quemadura. La ayudó a levantarse y pidió a un alumno de su casa que la acompañase a la enfermería. Luego se giró hacia los dos Slytherin –Avery y Mulciber- y los miró con furia.

-No quiero saber cómo han conseguido emplear tales artes dentro de la escuela. Pero les aseguro que les costará muy caro -.E hizo un gesto con la mano para enviarlos al despacho del director. –Al resto, dispérsense. Esto no es un circo. No hay nada que ver aquí -. Añadió la profesora con tono severo y mal genio. Dedicó una mirada comprometida a Severus y luego se fue tras los dos Slytherin causantes del problema.

Snape esperó un rato en el lugar mientras todos los alumnos se iban y algún que otro compañero de su casa le hacía un gesto para que se fuese también. Entonces una pelirroja de ojos verdes se le acercó algo agitada.

-Esos son los amigos que tienes… -Reprochó con ceño antes de mirarlo intensamente e irse.

Severus esperó un rato más, cabizbajo y frustrado. Menudos estúpidos. Si pretendían ser mortífagos algún día debería espabilar aquellos cerebros de liliputs que tenían.

xxxxxxx

Durante las semanas siguientes apenas habló con su amiga debido al incidente. Quizás la saludaba con algún ánimo por los pasillos, pero ella solía responder a su saludo e irse enseguida. Fue por eso que Snape decidió dedicar aquel tiempo a su poción hasta que esta estuvo transparente al fin y su viscosidad y aspecto era el idóneo.

Sabía que era una de las pociones más complejas que existían -sino la más difícil- y que, además, de un caldero entero solo podía aprovecharse la parte más superficial que daba para unos dos botes de resultado idóneo, unos cuatro de poción algo más abrupta y un par de vasitos más si se destilaba bien. El resto del caldero se cargaba con los residuos de los meses anteriores y no servía para absolutamente nada. Era esa una de las complicaciones de su preparación: Si no se hacía bien, el poso del caldero contaminarían la mezcla entera y todo el trabajo se iría por la borda.

Llenó los dos botecitos superficiales y se guardó un para sí. Luego retiró tres más y ya no quiso pasar el trabajo de limpiar el resto. Como trabajo de curso aquello era más que suficiente.

xxxxxxx

Después de su clase de pociones matinal, esperó a que todos los alumnos saliesen del aula para aproximarse al profesor.

-Profesor Sluhorn, señor. Quería enseñarle algo que he estado haciendo durante el verano -. Comentó con algo de timidez a la espalda del profesor, pues este estaba guardando las pociones que habían hecho en clase en su armario.

-Oh, sí, sí. Un momento, Severus… A ver, veamos, ¿qué tienes ahí? –Preguntó el hombre dándose la vuelta. Tenía menos barriga y su bigote de morsa estaba más cuidado y recortado. Se quedó frente al muchacho, mirándolo con interés.

Severus se llevó una mano a la túnica y sacó el preciado líquido.

-Me he pasado el verano preparándola .-Indicó, poniendo el bote frente la cara del profesor.

Sluhorn abrió mucho los ojos y quedó en silencio un instante, maravillado por el aspecto del néctar. Lo cogió con sumo cuidado y lo acercó a su cara.

-_Felix Felici… _-Pronunció el profesor en un susurro. –Maravilloso, realmente maravilloso, chico -. Abrió el bote y se lo llevó bajo la nariz para comprobar su olor. Luego miró con algo de incredulidad al Slytherin. –¿Seguro que lo has hecho tú? No es que dude de tu notable habilidad en pociones, Snape, pero este trabajo es una obra de fina artesanía que muchos magos que dedican su vida al estudio de pociones aun no han conseguido -. Comentó el profesor, buscando algunos trastos en su maletín para seguir comprobando la valía del líquido.

-La he hecho yo, señor. Tengo las anotaciones y una muestra de cada uno de los pasos. Puedo relatárselo si quiere o hacer un pergamino al respecto con mis aclaraciones -. Respondió con seguridad el muchacho.

El profesor dudó unos instantes mientras echaba una gotita del líquido sobre una hoja de pergamino impregnada con alguna sustancia que haría reacción. A cada comprobación el profesor parecía más absorto.

-Madre mía, muchacho, pues si la has hecho tú ya sabes a qué debes dedicarte en la vida. Es simplemente fantástico -. Dijo, sin levantar la vista todavía.

-Mi madre apenas está en casa y procura no llevar a cabo acciones mágicas debido a mi padre. Mi padre es un _muggle_ con lo que puede imaginarse que no me ha ayudado. No veo demasiado a mis compañeros en verano así que tengo tiempo para leer y preparar cosas como esta. Es… divertido -Confesó con cierta duda ante el profesor que todavía le daba la espalda.

Después esperó con paciencia tras el profesor sin mencionar palabra hasta que este se dio la vuelta.

-Está bien. Es perfecta. Un sorbito y tendré el mejor día de mi vida -. Bromeó sonriendo. –Tráeme un pergamino de su elaboración y las muestras de los pasos y por mi parte tendrás un excelente en esta signatura. Si veo que haces correctamente un par de trabajos más -. Comentó con ese sarcasmo educativo que poseía todo profesor. –Ahora, si no te importa, me quedaré la muestra ya que podría ser muy peligrosa si algún compañero tuyo la encuentra. Espero que no se hayas regalado ningún frasco a alguien… - Alentó con cierta intranquilidad.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

-No señor, he sacado ese botecito del principio y estos dos después. El resto no sirve para nada. No he regalado ninguno a nadie. Comprendo que es una poción demasiado poderosa ó con calma, tendiendo dos botes más al profesor sin mencionar que aun guardaba el suyo.

-Muy bien, chico, pues ya sabes. Te pediré que vengas a un par de clases más hasta que me traigas esa redacción, pero luego puedes tomarte algunas clases para preparar tus otros TIMOs. Maravilloso, maravilloso… -Comentó el profesor, ya más pendiente de la poción que del chico.

Severus agradeció al profesor y se fue del lugar con una sonrisilla. Algo bueno después de aquel tiempo. Si no iba a clases de pociones quizá podría cruzarse un poco más con Lily.

Xxxxxxx

Pasaron un par de semanas más y había vuelto a discutir con Lily Evans. La verdad es que aquello parecía ir de mal en peor y todo por culpa del inútil de Mulciber.

Además no había conseguido realizar un encantamiento en transformaciones ya que había dedicado el tiempo a la reacción para Sluhorn y no había leído ni practicado nada al respecto. Avery y Mulciber no le hablaban cuando se les levantó el castigo y se había perdido una clase de _Historia de la magia_ debido a una epidemia de gastroenteritis verrugosa que se había extendido por algunas casas debido a un descontrol en los fertilizantes para las verduras del colegio y nadie parecía querer dejarle los apuntes. A Hagrid casi se le caen todos los pelos de la barba cuando ocurrió.

No eran semanas buenas y, además, Florence parecía querer recuperar aquella lejana amistad de hacía un par de años ahora que estaba nuevamente solo y apartado del resto más de lo normal. Obviamente no iba a volver a hablar a aquella Ravenclaw descerebrada. Griffindor ganaba todos los partidos y James Potter se pasaba la vida riéndose junto a Lily de estupideces. No, realmente no eran días nada buenos y estaba harto.

Un día, después del desayuno, subió rápidamente a su habitación, pues se había peleado con un par de compañeros de casa por comentar algo en una discusión sobre si era más difícil encontrar Acónito o Centinodia. Semejante tontería.

Lanzó sus libros sobre la cama y se sentó de mala gana mientras bufaba un rato. Entonces tuvo a la vista su baúl de equipaje, donde guardaba un pequeño maletín en el que llevar a buen recaudo sus pociones y se le puso a la vista el líquido transparente que tanto trabajo le había dado conseguir.

Abrió un poco los ojos y miró a los lados para comprobar que no había nadie por el lugar y luego alargó la mano para coger el botecito.

Lo trajo hacia sí y lo miró un rato, sopesando sus acciones. Llevaba pasado unas semanas espantosas y parecía que aquello no mejoraría por el momento. Pensó en los efectos de la poción: Un día entero en el que le sucederían las cosas más maravillosas que se le presentaran… Era totalmente tentador. Pensó en Lily y su continuado disgusto y en que los TIMOs estaban al caer y necesitaba un respiro de todo aquello.

Miró de nuevo el botecito y recordó las palabras del profesor Sluhorn, pensando en que quizá fuese un poco precipitado todo aquello.

Tardó unos segundos en pensarse las cosas, incluso se acordó del director Dumbledore y de sus chácharas. Pero al final envió todo al cuerno. Seguro que ellos también habrían solucionado sus malas rachas con aquello que tuviesen a mano y nadie podía reprenderle querer pasar un buen día alguna vez. Además, aquel era el resultado de su esfuerzo y, si se quería saber que una poción funcionaba realmente, debía ser probada.

Respiró hondo y dejó de pensar. Sacó el tapón rápidamente, miró el frasco unos segundos y se lo bebió de golpe.

Estaba nervioso y algo frenético por lo que acababa de hacer, pero se sintió maravillosamente y algo en su interior, una extraña corazonada, le indicó que bajase inmediatamente a la entrada del colegio.

xxxxxxx

Las habitaciones de las mazmorras de Slytherin se difuminaron a la llamada de una voz casi en eco.

-¿Divirtiéndose? –Preguntó una mujer de avanzada edad con un gesto serio.

El hombre que se encontraba con la cara en el pensadero se separó del objeto y la miró.

-La verdad es que estaba en el mejor momento -. Respondió con tono hilarante, arrastrando las palabras. La mujer movió las comisuras de los labios y lo miró con desaprobación.

-Tiene a dos chiquillos esperando su castigo. Atienda sus obligaciones -. Dicho esto, la mujer se dio la vuelta y abandonó el despacho del profesor de túnica negra.

Entonces entraron dos jovencitos de primer curso y diferentes casas con gesto de pavor. Uno era un rubito de Griffindor que sostenía una cámara al cuello y otro un chiquillo de Hufflepuff que se miraba a los pies.

-Parece que… -Pero antes de que la áspera voz del profesor arrancase sus palabras, un flash golpeó en la cetrina cara del hombre.

El niño de Griffindor bajó la cámara con cierto miedo reflejado en el rostro.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero, soy Collin Creevey de la revista del colegio y…-

-Veinte puntos menos para Griffindor.


End file.
